Perfect Sense
by Brightest-Crayon-Of-The-Box
Summary: Everyone Says They Were Not Meant To Be.But They Are Way More Compatible Than What You See.You & I, make perfect sense to me.Harry in love. Ron in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Julie's POV

I walked until me and my friends' spot outside the Hogwart's castle.

"So he was right there, next to me, and he grinned at me." I heard Melissia say, her lips almost reaching her ears.

"As much as Draco can smile." Shayna laughed at her own joke.

I smiled discretly, sitting next to them in the grass.

"Hey girls."

"Oh, hey Julie. Did you know Draco could smile?" Dahlee asked.

This time, I laughed lightly. I had known these three girls ever since I arrived at Hogwarts. We were all in Gryffindor, and who knows why, ever since our first year, their favorite subject to gossip was Draco Malfoy. To be honest, I thought he was mean, evil and stupid. But that was just me.

"I didn't even know he knew how to do that." I added.

As much as they wanted to pretend they didn't like Draco, the three of them would start drooling despite themselves.

Dahlee was the smartest of us all. She always had the good answers, and would have the best scores in all her exams, which sometimes made Hermione really angry. I swear one time I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

Shayna was the always-happy one. She was really popular at school, and everyone liked her. But it didn't seem to matter much to her. Everything she did was adulatoried by everyone, but I guess she never really noticed it.

Melissia was the gossip girl. She always knew the best or worse rumors going around the school, and I suspected her to even start some of them. She loved to get into other people's business. It was not in a mean way, she just was the most curious person I knew.

As for myself, I was nothing much. Or at least, that's what everyone seemed to think. I was not the most beautiful, nor the smartest... I was just this ordinary girl that come and go in a giant school with thousands of students.

All my friends had a label, but I didn't, which made me one of the most ordinary girls out there.

"Oh look, it's Livia." Shayna pointed.

"Ugh, I hate that girl." Mel rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because she hangs out with Draco." Dahlee smiled.

Mel just shrugged, looking up. Everyone knew Dahlee was right, but no one said anything. We all looked at Livia passing by.

"Hey, bitch!" Shayna yelled.

Livia didn't even turn around. All she did was raised her hand, clearly showing her middle fingers to me and my friends.

"She's so sociable." Melissia laughed.

"What did you expect? Shayna called her a bitch..." I pointed with a frown.

"She is. And she knows she is." Dahlee explained.

As much as I couldn't believe it, my three friends were really look alike. They fit perfectly together, and most of the time, they thought exactly the same thing.

"So let's change the subject. Julie, did you ask Ron out yet?"

My heart started to beat quicker. Everytime they'd talk about Ron, I hated myself for telling them I had a crush on him.

"Why would I?" I shrugged.

"Yea, he's so weird..." Mel started.

"And honestly, you don't fit with him at all." Dahlee added.

"He's different from us. And he hangs out with Harry Potter." Shayna pointed.

"So what?" i frowned once again.

"He's just the kind of guy that wouldn't fit with us. And even less with you, Julie."

I hated when they did that. They were my best friends, and they tried to discourage me, especially when it comes to love. Actually, if I want to be honest, I've liked Ron ever since I first saw him, some years ago. He just seemed so special to me.

I got up, suddenly feeling the need to be alone.

"Julie..." Shayna started.

I turned around and looked at my friends with a questionning look.

"Forget him." Dahlee said, nodding.

I sighed and turned away. I didn't tell them, but I would never ot a cross on Ron. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Livia's POV

"Stop looking at that Potter, you're giving me nausea."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend without giving him a glance. I should have never told him. Actually, I never really wanted him to know. Don't get me wrong, I trust in him. I just find it akward that my best friend knows i'm in love with his worse enemy.

"Shut up Draco or I'll reveal all your secrets." I grinned.

He knew that I knew every little thing about him. We've been best friends since forever and a day, and have lived pratically all our lives next to each other. We used to spent our days together, and I was in almost every single important events or touching memories he had.

Draco turned to me, frowning meanly to me.

"You better not tell a single soul." he said.

I hated that we had to threaten each other to be sure our secrets were safe. That's not really what best friends are all about. But even though we were really close, we didn't know how to trust each other just yet.

"Same to you." I smiled mischievously.

"Fine. It's a deal." he added.

I turned back and looked at Harry again. I loved everything about that guy. From his smile to his courage. He was the perfection in my eyes. He was everything I needed.

Of course, he had no idea about my feelings. No one knew, except Draco, who discovered it despite himself... and myself. He had been really surprised, and I think he didn't really want to believe it, which is why he barely told me anything about it. Except, of course, to make me change my mind about him. But in no way I was going to.

"This guy is anything but interesting, Livia."

I took a big breath and sighed, pretending I didn't hear anything.

"No, really. Pure bloods like us can't be bothered to befriend people like that."

I closed my eyes, biting my lips to stop myself from screaming at the idiot I had of a best friend.

"And he's a gryffindor. We're slytherins. There's a non-ending war between us."

"Thanks Draco, I didn't know that." I answered sarcastically.

I surprised myself. Of course, I had been sarcastic, but I hadn't been mean, and I didn't yell, which, to me, was pretty special. I was trying to contain my emotions and my passion, since I had a tendency to explode.

"Liv, I'm only trying to help you..."

"No..." I cut him straight. "You're trying to make me stop the feelings I have. But all you're doing is making me angry. So here's an amazing advice. Shut up." I said, staring in his eyes.

He suddenly put on his I-don't-care face and looked at me like he was mighty.

"Fine. Just don't listen to me. It's your loss."

I wanted to answer him but I stopped myself. It was not worth it at all. And what Draco hated the most, was when I ignored him.

I looked once again at Harry, laughing with Ronald and Hermione at the Gryffindor's table. They knew me because I was always walking around with Draco, and I was there everytime he'd insult the trio. To be honest, I loved going there with him, just to see Harry's traits from closer.

I had no idea why this guy obsessed me to the point where I'd give up everything I had just to be with him. It was not simply love. I swear there was something else running in my vein. Something more important. Something that linked us somehow.

"Hello dear." Katie said, sitting next to me.

I smiled to her and turned back to Draco who was in deep conversation with Blaise. The truth is, I couldn't stand that guy. I looked at my friend and smiled again.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Oh, you don't care. So, you're still... staring?" she grinned.

I knew she was on the verge of laughing at my pathetic ass, and I couldn't blame her.

"Is that so obvious?"

That time, she laughed lightly.

"Kinda."

I raised my eyebows to her.

"Okay, it is really obvious. But no one around here cares enough about others to notice."

I grinned sincerely at her.

"True."

A silence took place while I was taking a decision.

"Katie? I need your help." I finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julie's POV

I walked sadly until a bench where I couldn't be seen by my friends. I had no idea why their words hurt me like that, but it honestly did. Inside, I hated myself for letting those words hit me the way they did. It was really not worth it. Wouldn't real friends encourage me, instead of telling me to forget him?

I sighed of despair, my feelings mixed inside my chest. Deep down, I knew I could never get revenge, or be mean to them, which made it even worse to me. Sometimes, I wish I would be able to yell my opinion to get it out of my throat, but I always thought confrontation was not the good way to work, and I have never seen the reason to just be plain mean.

I looked up and saw Hermione frowning at me.

"You've been sighing for five whole minutes." she pointed. "I counted."

I smiled at her. I didn't know the girl much, but she just happened to always be there when I felt wrong about my friends. And weirdly, she always made me feel better. I never thought about it much. To me, it was coincidences, nothing else.

"I know. I'll be fine."

Hermione sat down next to me and stared at me for a minute.

"Want to talk about it?" she proposed.

I turned around and looked at Hermione. For the very first time, I started to wonder why she cared so much. Did she have anything to win in this? Or was she simply really sweet?

Quickly, I shook my head.

"I like this guy, and my friends tell me we don't fit, which I think is totally untrue. They tell me to forget him and I just can't." I admited.

"Why would you have to give up someone you love?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Well, he doesn't love me." I said.

"He told you that?"

I frowned to her.

"No." I said, licking my lips.

"Than how are you so sure?" she brought her head closer.

"I'm pretty ordinary. Why could a guy notice me?"

Now, I thought I had the best argument ever. The argument no one could destroy.

"You're not ordinary, Julie. Everyone has something special, maybe you just didn't discover what made you unique just yet." Hermione smiled, putting her hand on my back.

It felt amazing to have someone caring for me so much, and giving me the words a real friend would. I had no idea why Hermione was being so sweet to me, but I didn't really care, and I felt a friendship could create from that simple discussion. Just the thought of having someone to share my secrets with, without being scared of how they would react made me smile sincerely.

"Thanks, that's really kind from you."

A silence took place, until Hermione almost jumped.

"Ron!" she yelled.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his name. It would actually always do that when he'd be near.

He stopped in front of Hermione and I, and I swallowed, trying to stop the stress quickly accumulating in my veins. I was not scared to say anything stupid, since I was almost positive I wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Do you think Julie is someone ordinary?"

Ron's mouth slowly opened but he closed it without any sound coming out from it. He only moved his head from left to right, and quickly walked away.

"See? I told you you were not ordinary." Hermione laughed.

"He seemed shy, like he didn't want to tell the truth." I sighed.

"It's the opposite, Julie. I think he really likes you."

I looked at Hermione and frowned. It couldn't be possible. No one would notice me in the sea of students Hogwarts had. And anyway, what did Hermione know? I wanted to believe, but i just couldn't. It was impossible, to my despair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Livia's POV

I walked until the great hall and stopped in front of the entrance. My eyes roamed around, looking at every student chatting with each other. I noticed Draco chatting with other Slytherins and turned to the Gryffindor's table. I stood there and stared at Harry until someone touched my back. I jumped and put my hand on my chest, as if it would stop my heart from bursting out.

"Liv, it's done." Katie whispered.

"You know you scared the shit out of me, right?" I said, my eyes still closed and my heart still running out of surprise.

"Sorry." she simply said. "But Harry has your message."

I took a big breath and sighed.

"Thanks for being a real friend."

"Anytime." she grinned. "Maybe you should get going, he'll be there soon."

I had no idea what I was going to tell him, and I started to feel nervosity run inside of me like a poison, thinking of being so close to him. Still, deep inside, there was something that told me being coser to him was a need, like it would bring something. And despite the love I was feeling for him, I didn't think it was only important for me... I felt like it would bring something amazing to the whole world.

I walked up the stairs and went to the third floor, sitting down in a corner. My heart raced, pumping my blood in my veins at an extreme speed. I jumped at every little noise possible, trying to concentrate on the reason to my message he would probably ask for.

I fought against the desire to leave, repeating over and over in my head that it was worth it, and that I'd hate myself if I didn't do this until the end. Deep down, I knew something would result from all this, but I just wasn't sure what. I looked at my watch, something I had found in a trip to the muggles world, that I cherished and realized he was 10 minutes late. Still, I couldn't tell myself he had ditched me, and I closed my eyes, trying to convince myself something unpredictable was making him late.

A sudden noise made me look up and I saw him turn the corner. He walked willingly in my direction and as he was getting closer, our gaze stuck to each other's. I got up in a quick movement and licked my lips as he handed me the paper.

I felt like a first grader, staring at the note I had asked a friend of mine to give to him as my cheeks quickly turned to a reddish color. My eyes tried to find a way to escape but my body still remained at the same place, as if my brain wasn't sending any message to any part of me.

"It's you, right?" he asked with no expression, trying to catch a glance from me.

"Yea. I did that without thinking... it was in an impulsive way and..."

I stopped trying to convince him I was sane as his hand reached my arm. His warm skin sent a shiver all over my body, crossing me like a lightning piercing the sky.

He probably felt it too because his hand briefly left my arm. I dared to look in his eyes, waiting for any word to escape from his mouth as I tried to find any sign of feeling from him.

"You don't need to explain anything." he said.

I wanted to fall into his arms, because it seemed to be the only place I could feel safe and free at the same time, but I stayed further, trying to understand why he didn't want me to say why i had sent him a message out of nowhere. After all, we had never really talked to each other, and even though I had always felt some kind of attraction to him, he couldn't have guessed it.

"It's just..."

"Shhh." he whispered, his finger slowly brushing my lips.

I stayed silent, looking in his eyes as I realized we were closer and closer to each other. It seemed like we were sharing a secret even unknown by us... like we shared the same feelings for the other, without saying anything. As much as I wanted to kiss him, I knew he was containing himself from doing it too. I didn't even try to understand what was happening to us at this exact moment, until he spoke again.

"Livia, I was waiting for a sign from you."


End file.
